


House of Anubis Oneshots

by starrychaos



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Boarding School, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fabina, Fanfiction, Ferome, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, High School, HoA, M/M, Nostalgia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, house of anubis - Freeform, jara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychaos/pseuds/starrychaos
Summary: Basically, I got back into House of Anubis. So please enjoy my trash pile of fics!If you have requests for prompts or pairings, comment! I will happily do any ship you want!I'll be adding more tags as i go.





	House of Anubis Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/gifts).



> Just wanted to say this is my first HOA fic, I hope you all like it. I just really like Fabian and Jerome together and I like the idea that Jerome helped Fabian out of a rut when Nina left. 
> 
> Also, any *** just is a change in time. (i just didn't want it to be too long)

1 Year Ago~ 

Fabian stood, begging the love of his life to not get on the train. 

“Nina, please. Stay here.” He had one hand on her luggage, the other squeezed the girl’s hand firmly. He felt the pinprick pain of tears trying to force their way out in the open. He willed for them to stay dormant and they did. 

“Fabian, we talked about this. Gran is sick…” She removed her hand from his and instead wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair. “Gran and I, we’re all that’s left. She needs me.” 

“I don’t want to lose you.” He knew he was being selfish but at that point he didn’t care. 

“You won’t. It’s not goodbye, just a… See you later.” Now she was the one trying to fight back tears. She was less successful, as her eyes started streaming. 

“It seems like a goodbye to me.” He let go of the suitcase and grabbed her face with both hands, wiping her tear stained cheeks with his sweater sleeves. “Promise me you’ll come back.” 

“I will. You know I will. How about this..” She pulls out her phone and looks at the date and time. “I promise no matter what, I will be here in exactly one year. April 22nd, at 11:36, next year. I’ll be here. Waiting.” 

“What if things change..? What if you find someone back in America, or I meet someone here, what then?” Fabian asked quietly, staring as Nina thought for only a minute before smiling. 

“Then we can talk about our lives. We will always be friends Fabian, even if we meet other people. I don’t want you to just wait around for me. That’s not fair to you. But, if we are both single, we can go for tea and go from there.” 

Fabian nodded, giving a small smile before pulling her into a kiss. A goodbye kiss. No. A ‘see you later’ kiss. They held each other tightly, neither wanting to lose this moment. But, like all moments, it came to an end. Fabian watched as the love of his life got on the train to the airport, he watched, and waited for her to turn around and wave his goodbye. She never did. 

Exactly 1 year later~

The young man who had a year ago been distraught about his girlfriend at the time leaving stood, anxious to see if she would even show up. A year is a long time, and they drifted apart when Nina arrived in America again. He got updates with the rest of his Anubis house but as time went on they came less and less frequently until finally they just stopped all together. He paced, checking his watch. 11:14. He arrived early only to be safe, he was now dreading his choice. It was agonising waiting for Nina to come back. There was so much that she missed, so much he wanted to tell her but it never seemed right. Some things are better to say in person. 

Fabian sat down on a bench, the cool spring air making him even more antsy. His foot bounced as he willed the time to speed up. He read the Anubis house group chat as he waited. 

Amber: Is she there yet?  
Patricia: Come on, it’s been a year she’s moved on.  
Alfie: She made a promise guys. She’ll be there. It’s Nina we’re talking about  
Mara: You nervous Fabian?  
Amber: Of course he is, they are s o u l m a t e s.  
Jerome: …  
Alfie: …  
Mara: ...  
Amber: You guys know what I mean. Don’t be a bunch of grumps.  
Mick: Guys, maybe bombarding him isn’t the best idea at the moment.  
Fabian: Yes I’m nervous, no she isn’t here. If you guys were so curious why did you have me come here alone?  
Patricia: Why would we, it was your plan not ours.  
Fabian: Okay well, I’ll send you a message if she arrives.  
Jerome: Stay warm, it’s a tad chilly.  
Fabian: Thanks, will do.  
Patricia: god get a room you two

Fabian laughed and looked at the time. 11:30. He stood and locked his phone. He slowly made his way to the spot they were last year. At 11:35, A train pulled into the station. Fabian would be lying if he said it didn’t make him a little excited. He moved off to the side to get a better look at the passengers. One by one left until finally, the train was empty. His face begun to get warm and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from becoming overwhelmed. Of course she hadn’t come, they lost touch months ago. 

Fabian felt his phone vibrate repeatedly and pulled it out again, it was now 11:43 and everyone seemed to want to know if she showed up. He frowned and replied with a quick ‘no’. Amber told him to just wait out a little, maybe the train was late. He complied and sat down. 

He opened up a video game on his cell but was interrupted by an incoming call, it was Jerome. His finger hovered over the answer button for only a moment before hitting answer. 

“Hey Jer.” He tried to not sound disappointed. 

“Are you going to wait for her mate?” The voice on the other end asked

“Amber thinks I should. I don’t know. I feel silly waiting around like this.” He sighed. 

“Then come home, it’s almost midnight anyways.” 

“I think i’ll give her until midnight, then i’ll be there.” Fabian looked around once more, shaking his head.

“Do you want me to meet you at the station?” 

“Thank you, but no it’s fine.” 

“Okay, then I’ll let you go.” They said their goodbyes and hung up. Fabian went back to playing the game. 

The young man was so consumed in his device, he didn’t notice the girl walk up to him. She sat down beside him and leaned over, “Hey there stranger.” 

Fabian jumped and let out a little yelp before realizing who it was. She looked so different and yet, the same as always. They both smiled and exchanged a hug, Fabian spun her and they laughed and he set her down. 

“You’ve gotten taller” Nina giggled as she was set down, She took off her hat, smoothing her hair and looked up at him. Fabian held her shoulders still, rubbing his thumbs back and forth. He took her in, admiring her. Nina’s once long waly hair was now shorter and straightened, her youthful innocence was replaced by pure confidence and beauty. He shook his head and ruffled her hair. 

“I think you’ve just shrunk Nina.” He smiled and she laughed, pushing his hands away. 

“Fabian~!” She squealed and giggled once more before pulling him into another hug, “I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” 

The walk back to the Anubis house flew by. They started catching up, and they immediately fell back into their old rhythm. Nina’s Gran got better, Nina started up school in America, she was doing well for herself. 

When they arrived, the house was dark. Nina frowned, “Did they all fall asleep?” 

“I don’t know, maybe.” Fabian said, nonchalantly. He unlocked the door and held it open for her, she thanked him and went inside the dark house. 

“Welcome Home Nina!” The house lit up like a christmas tree, everyone was smiling and holding either signs or banners or cake. Even Victor and Trudy were there, though, Victor seemed unphased by Nina’s return. Amber squealed and ran up to her, dropping her sign. She pounced on Nina and gave her the biggest bear hug she could muster. Soon, everyone set down their things and a big group hug ensued. 

After an eternity, they all backed up and Nina smiled brightly, “I love you guys.” 

***

After cake, and a few hours of talking, Victor told them it was time for bed. Nina yawned and Amber smiled, “You can room with me like old times, we didn’t prepare a bed for you but we can make do.” 

Nina smiled and nodded, “I just need to change.” The group said good night and dispersed, Nina walked down the hall, to the bathroom and changed, taking in the familiarity of the house. Even though it was creepy, it was home. She brushed her hair and pulled it up quicky before washing her face and brushing her teeth. When she finished, she headed upstairs to where her and Amber used to share a room. She opened the door and Amber smiled. She had already pulled out extra bedding. 

“When you left, nobody else came to this house so I got my own room! How cool is that?” Amber beamed before handing the blankets to Nina and the two made her bed quickly. Afterwards, Amber threw herself onto her bed, “I’ve missed you so terribly Nina. We all have. Especially Fabian. He was a trainwreck when you left.” 

Nina felt a pang of guilt. “I’ve missed you all too Ambs.” She sat on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest, “He seems better now though…” She started Amber nodded 

“Oh yes, that because-” She cut herself off. “Anyways, it’s late, let’s go to bed.” Before Nina could object, Amber turned off the lights and got in bed. Soon, her soft snore echoed in the room. 

Nina couldn’t sleep, she was too nervous, too excited. She wanted to talk to Fabian. After a few more minutes of listening to Amber’s snore, she deemed it safe to leave. She quietly traveled down the stairs and to Fabian’s room. She knocked on the door softly, as to not wake Mick up. “Fabian… Fabian~” 

Mick opened the door, rubbing his eyes as they focused on Nina, “Oh, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to Fabian, is he sleeping?” Nina asked, trying to see if Fabian was awake or not. Mick made a face before shaking his head. 

“Alfie rooms with me now, Fabian and Jerome share a room.” Nina nodded and apologized as Mick waved and shut the door. Nina stepped away, trying to understand why Alfie and Mick are roommates now. Maybe Jerome and Alfie got into a fight? It seemed plausible so Nina didn’t think too much into it past that point. She shortly arrived to Jerome’s room and knocked on the door. She could hear movement from inside and Fabian opened the door, squinting. His t shirt sagged on him like it was a few sizes too big. 

“Nina, what are you doing up so late?” 

“I wanted to talk, is this a bad time?” Nina asked, looking at her disheveled friend. 

“No, no not at all. What did you want to talk about?” 

“Well, I thought we could maybe go and sit somewhere?” 

“Right now?” 

“Or i could come in? I don’t mind.” 

Fabian looked into the room then back out. “Okay. come on in.” 

Nina took in the room, it was neat, Jerome was laying in the bed asleep, Fabian’s bed was neat and tidy, which seemed strange considering Fabian looked like he had just woken up. Nina didn’t pay much mind to it, instead the two sat on his bed and silence fell on the room. 

“So, about last year.. We said we’d talk about us.” Nina started, Fabian nodded before she continued, “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed us.” 

“Nina I..” He was cut off by the blonde in the other bed. 

“... Fabian come back.” Jerome muttered as he rolled over and opened his eyes with a pout, which quickly turned to embarrassment. “Oh. Uh. Nina’s here.” Nina stood, confused and left without saying another word. She went upstairs and went to bed. 

***

After a restless night, she woke up to Amber curling her hair. She tried to recall if last night was just a crazy dream but she couldn’t be sure. So she turned to Amber, “Hey Ambs, quick question.. Is Fabian seeing anyone?” Amber dropped her curling wand on the floor.

“Uh. Maybe you should ask Fabian that one.” 

“Amber. Come on, we’re friends right?” Nina pried

“Yes.. okay fine! He and.. Jerome.. They got together.” 

“Jerome? As in Jerome Clarke? As in Prankster Clarke? When, how, why?” She blew up and tried to regain her composure. Amber turned and faced Nina. 

“After you left, Fabian was a wreck. He wasn’t eating, barely sleeping, he waited by the phone for you to call. He shut us all out. But Jerome, Jerome was able to get through to him. They started hanging out more and more and eventually I guess their feelings grew. Alfie offered to switch rooms since Fabian was always in Jerome’s room anyways and that’s basically all you missed, I swear.” 

Nina took in the information, trying her best to process it. Meanwhile, Jerome and Fabian woke up. Fabian laid in bed with Jerome, as Jerome sat up and stretched. 

“I really don’t see why it’s a big deal Fabian, she was bound to find out.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t want things to be weird between us.” Fabian stood, and started to change. 

“They will be. At least for a little, but if she is your friend, she will be supportive. Trust me.” Jerome stood and gave his boyfriend a hug, rubbing his back, “It will be okay.” The hug ended and Fabian smiled lightly, as he finished changing. 

***  
After her trip, Fabian offered to take her to the station. The trip gave them the perfect chance to speak. 

“Look, about the other night..” Fabian started, Nina stopped and faced him smiling. 

“Fabian, it’s fine. Great actually. I’m glad you found someone for you. It was just a shock that that person was.. Well.. Jerome.” 

“Yeah haha, it’s crazy I know but he’s good to me.” 

“I’m happy for you.” The two begun to walk again. 

“Nina, you know I’ll always love you right?” Fabian blurted, as he led her suitcase towards their destination. 

“And I’ll always love you.” Nina smiled widely, as they made it to the station. They hugged and Nina sighed, “It’s crazy how fast things change.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending was a little rushed, I could have just continued but I was worried it would be too long. Let me know other pairings you would want!


End file.
